


i got no plans if you don't, babe;

by bokuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, and akaashi is a snarky little shit but he's smitten too, and this author cannot write smut OTL, in which bokuto is a huge ham and is completely head over heels for his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/pseuds/bokuts
Summary: there is a severe lack of bokuaka netflix and chill fics;or, the fic in which there are surprise boners, horrible sex jokes, and the ethereal being that is akaashi keiji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here is the warning that i'm an angst and fluff and crack author and that this is my first completely smut-focused work that i have ever posted. ever. it's probably not that great and it's definitely not beta'd but there's been a dry spell in bokuaka fics lately so. here's some horrible smut to tide y'all over through the winter.
> 
> akaashi keiji is trans. and i do go into detail about genitalia and stuff so please be cautious if that might trigger dysphoria for you. akaashi, for his part, isn't dysphoric at all in this fic tho.
> 
> honestly i'm rambling bc i don't want to unleash this on the world yet, but i'm just going to go hide.

“You’re not the best at being subtle, you know?”

Bokuto blinked as his boyfriend murmured from his position between his legs. They were cuddling on the couch and watching some dumb romcom on demand, which meant spooning, which meant Bokuto wrapping himself around Akaashi and Akaashi basking in the warmth of his man-sized owl. Or, well, that’s what _usually_ happened, at least.

“What am I supposed to be subtle about?” Bokuto’s hands wandered so that he could poke at Akaashi’s sides playfully. The setter almost laughed at the tickling, but managed to tilt his head back and send his boyfriend a _look_ —one dark eyebrow raised made a point even if he was glaring at Bokuto while upside down.

“Don’t play dumb, Koutarou.”

There was a beat of silence, Bokuto gaping down at Akaashi, very offended that he’d been taken for an obfuscator, while the setter matched his gaze evenly. Akaashi’s eyes darkened with mischief as he realized that Bokuto _wasn’t_ playing dumb—one of his hands ghosted up his boyfriend’s arm and he rolled his hips back just once, _twice_ , and—well, Bokuto got the point.

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_ indeed.”

“I—have a boner.”

“You do. It’s… prominent.”

Bokuto cackled at what he knew was a “you have a huge dick” joke, and his hands slid down from Akaashi’s sides to the flare of his hips—for now, his hands just rested there, even if his grip held promise. “I’m sorry that my _prominent_ boner is interrupting your movie, Keiji.”

“You picked this movie,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, paused, and then rolled his hips again as well. “And as much as I can enjoy romantic comedies, this—is not an inconvenience.”

That was Akaashi-speak for “I’m horny” and Bokuto knew it. _Akaashi knew_ that Bokuto knew, too, because the ace’s thumbs teased under the elastic of his sweat pants to run across the soft skin there. He inhaled a bit more sharply than usual, feeling a familiar warmth dancing under his skin wherever Bokuto touched.

Bokuto had—apparently—been feeling this for a while, and he was more than happy to ease the sweats lower on his boyfriend’s hips, amber eyes taking in every inch of skin of skin they could. Akaashi was beautiful—sharp features and sharp wit coupled with soft spots on both his body and personality that Bokuto found himself completely enamored with—and Bokuto was lovestruck.

So was his dick, as it were.

A moan rang out from their television, the quirky couple in the romcom now having a _very_ quirky encounter and— _damn it all_ —Bokuto couldn’t help it when his dick twitched in his pants. Akaashi snickered, just a bit, before turning around so that he could press his chest against Bokuto’s.

Akaashi smiled as he watched a flush cover his boyfriend’s entire face down to his neck. Bokuto had always been an easy blusher and it was still as adorable as it had been the first time he noticed it.

“Hey,” Akaashi smirked.

“H-hi,” Bokuto managed to grin.

The girl in the movie moaned, _louder_ , in response. Bokuto couldn’t refrain from spluttering into laughter and Akaashi took his chance to pin his shoulders to the couch and kiss him.

 _Oh_ , Bokuto thought.

It was no secret between the two of them that Bokuto loved being manhandled and tugged around a bit just as much as he enjoyed controlling the pace sometimes. So, if Akaashi’s hands tangled themselves in messy hair and just _tugged_ a bit while he did a _thing_ with his teeth on Bokuto’s lower lip—it wasn’t just luck when Bokuto rumbled a moan into their liplock and canted his hips upwards needily. He slotted himself nicely between Akaashi’s (gorgeous) thighs, the length of his cock not quite enough stimuli to get his boyfriend _too_ hot and bothered through the thick material of his sweats, but the soft whine that sounded very suspiciously like “ _Keiji_ ” was well more than enough to make up for it.

Akaashi felt a throb of arousal hit him as he met Bokuto’s gaze—he looked _hungry_ and it still got to Akaashi sometimes. Bokuto wasn’t subtle, he was obvious and open and he wore his heart on his sleeve on a daily basis and that never changed when he wanted Akaashi.

He was jolted from his internal monologue as Bokuto’s hands pushed his hips upwards, only to tug the sweats as far down as he could. There was a moment of slightly awkward fumbling as Akaashi tried to shimmy the rest of the way out of the pants and knocked noses with his boyfriend, but when all was said and done and Akaashi could _feel_ how hard Bokuto was against himself—actually feel him through the thin material of his boxers—it was worth it.

Bokuto was still blissing out a bit even though he still had his pants on. He knew how gorgeous Akaashi was, clothed or not, and he couldn’t help but stare. Swallowing hard as he watched his boyfriend brace himself with one hand and begin to grind himself slowly against Bokuto’s erection, he moaned again, louder this time.

Akaashi answered him with a low sound, more reserved but very much affected—Bokuto could see the small but growing patch of wetness on Akaashi’s red boxer briefs and he wanted to _feel_ it, wanted to _taste_ —

And that was apparently the final straw, as Bokuto flipped Akaashi over on the couch none too gracefully and popped a squat on the floor in front of him. The wide-eyed smile on his face would have maybe a bit out of place or off-putting, if not for the hands ghosting up his thighs—once again, not subtly at all.

“You know I love your thighs, Keiji.”

Bokuto’s words were equal parts affectionate and heated. Akaashi answered him with a hum, shifting his hips upwards a bit to try and urge Bokuto onward.

“Like, _a lot_. I love them a lot.”

Akaashi wanted to cross his eyes a bit—he wasn’t really frustrated yet, not _really_ , but there were much better things his boyfriend could be doing between his legs than running his mouth.

“I love it when you eat me out, Koutarou,” he sent Bokuto a look that was part want, part intimidation. Bokuto’s blush deepened, and he fumbled for some kind of response. Akaashi’s eyes narrowed as he hooked one leg over Bokuto’s shoulder, took a second to shuffle his hips into a more comfortable angle, and he grinned—

“Like, a lot. I love it a lot,” he deadpanned.

That was all it took to have Bokuto kissing a trail up one of Akaashi’s thighs, pupils dilated in want. He was weak to words—even some dumb jokes could seduce him—so how could he resist? He bit down and sucked a hickey into the skin right below Akaashi’s underwear and Akaashi sighed, wiggling his hips more as his boyfriend neared exactly where he wanted him. He gasped when he felt Bokuto’s warm breath against him through his underwear and, _fuck_ , he wanted that dumb layer of fabric gone already.

“Take it off,” he demanded, at the same time pushing Bokuto closer to him with a hand in his hair.

Bokuto fucking _laughed_ , pushing back against the hand in his hair for once. “You gotta pick one, Keiji—either you let me up or you don’t get your boxers off.”

“You’ll figure something out, I’m sure.”

Bokuto pulled his head up and then lifted Akaashi’s lower half with one hand— _one fucking hand_ , sometimes Akaashi still found himself amazed at just how strong Bokuto was, how easily he could lift him and carry him and _manhandle_ him if he wanted—and tugged his boxers off with his free hand. There was a small amount of struggling, but it didn’t really matter because Akaashi was being held up with _one fucking hand_.

When he could feel the rush of cold air hitting his skin, Akaashi blushed for the first noticeable time that night. Bokuto had no shame when it came to staring openly, and he could practically feel amber eyes raking across his skin. Then, well, Bokuto traced two fingers across the length of Akaashi’s slit, his hips bucked upwards at the sensation, and all that modesty and embarrassment business was forgotten. One hand tangled into wild hair again, the other was pressed against his mouth to muffle the small noises that were already threatening to slip past his lips, and he finally registered _just how badly_ he wanted to cum.

Bokuto hesitated just long enough that Akaashi looked down to see what the holdup was, but he met half-lidded eyes just in time for his boyfriend to speak—

“ _Itadakimasu_.”

—And Akaashi smacked Bokuto upside his head while his boyfriend leaned against his leg and shook with laughter at his own dumb joke. A moment passed where Akaashi tried to maintain a dirty look, but then he found himself snickering along.

 _Gods, I love this idiot_.

While Akaashi was distracted by both amusement and affection, he didn’t notice Bokuto leaning forward—until his tongue was pressed against his clit and he was slapping a hand over his mouth again. It wasn’t that he was very loud, it wasn’t even that he was _that_ sensitive, but Bokuto was enthusiastic.

He licked into Akaashi, eating him out like he was famished or parched or _both_ —tongue flicking against his clit and licking up any and all slick he could while broad hands smoothed up and down his thighs. Bokuto loved going down on Akaashi—could feel how much harder he’d gotten from burying his face between his boyfriend’s legs—and wasn’t willing to stop until Akaashi told him too.

Akaashi was wiggling around, not making too much sound from behind his hand, but Bokuto knew that he was feeling it. His hips bucked forward sporadically and the hand tangled in his hair _tugged_ whenever he found just the spot beside Akaashi’s clit. Bokuto licked more against that spot and Akaashi was on the verge of panting out a warning of his impending orgasm, but he found the air and the words knocked out of him as a wide thumb traced against his hole. The setter whined against his hand—whined a little more as Bokuto’s responding hum vibrated directly against his clit—and rolled his hips in time with his boyfriend’s tongue. The teasing pressure against his opening just drove him closer to the edge.

“K-Kou,” He tried to say something—warn him somehow—but Bokuto merely pushed Akaashi’s legs wider with his free hand as he licked and sucked. He wasn’t letting up, and Akaashi wasn’t going to last.

As soon as a curious finger pressed into him as Bokuto closed his lips around his clit and sucked just right, Akaashi hiccupped out a whine and rode out his orgasm against Bokuto’s face. His boyfriend didn’t let up—wouldn’t let up—as he bucked his hips and came hard. Bokuto helped him through it, kept the orgasm going until Akaashi felt the warm tingles go cold and a shiver of oversensitivity ran up his spine. He tugged weakly at his boyfriend’s messy hair until Bokuto pulled away.

 _That_ was almost a mistake.

Bokuto was positively a mess, face covered in Akaashi’s slick and cum down from his nose to his chin and he didn’t have the modesty to look anything other than completely smug. As soon as he felt green eyes on him, Bokuto looked up and licked his lips suggestively.

Akaashi could claim all he wanted that it was annoyance that washed over him, but he was well aware of the pang of arousal that shot down between his legs. He was the one who made that mess of Bokuto—that was _his_ mess. So maybe it was the hormones that compelled him to tug Bokuto’s hand to his lips and take his, er, previously occupied finger into his mouth. Maybe it was just excitement that he held Bokuto’s gaze as he sucked.

Akaashi grinned. “We still have condoms, correct?”

Bokuto, slackjawed with a mix of complete adoration and total arousal on his face, could only nod.

It didn’t take Akaashi long to teeter his way into their bedroom and pull out a few—fucking _neon_ —rubbers from their bedside table. Fuchsia wasn’t Akaashi’s _ideal_ color for a dick to be, but that’s what he got for letting Bokuto go grocery shopping alone. Fuchsia dick was better than no dick at all, he supposed.

Speaking of dick, Akaashi wobbled into the living room only to be greeted by Bokuto sitting crisscross applesauce on their couch. Naked as the day he was born. Hard as he’d ever been.

Akaashi snorted a laugh, and Bokuto just waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t laugh, Keiiiji, you know you want this.”

Amused but unfazed, Akaashi pushed Bokuto backwards on the couch and began to tear into one of their hideous condoms. “I want _this_?”

Bokuto swallowed hard, but nodded. “This dick,” he managed to finish his joke, albeit wavering as Akaashi rolled the condom down his erection and began to stroke his cock.

“ _This_ dick?” Akaashi’s smirks were probably a million times smugger than Kuroo’s when he wanted them to be. And, well, watching Bokuto buck into his hand with a soft sound after just a few touches was more than enough to fluff up Akaashi’s ego. He crawled into his boyfriend’s lap, nudging his legs so he would uncross them. The setter wasted no time in pressing his hips forward—the lube on the condom and his own slick mess between his legs made it easy and very satisfying to roll Bokuto’s cock against himself.

They shared a sharp inhale, Akaashi leaning forward to grab onto Bokuto’s biceps for support while Bokuto moaned out something incoherent. Akaashi felt Bokuto’s cock twitch and it reminded him that, no matter how much he may have liked to tease his boyfriend, he wanted that inside of him—sooner preferably rather than later.

Bokuto was having the time of his life—he always considered it something akin to a religious experience whenever Akaashi paid him any attention like this. His setter was gorgeous and amazing in so many ways that he always felt humbled next to him. As Akaashi leaned forward to kiss up his jaw while still rolling their hips together, Bokuto nearly whimpered.

He whined for real when his boyfriend nipped his ear and whispered near-silent praises against his skin. It wasn’t just the sensation—the tingles down his spine or against his dick—and it wasn’t just the intimacy; Bokuto had the world’s biggest praise kink and there was no one else on the planet that knew how to exploit that better than Akaashi.

“—You’re so strong, you know that? _So good_ to me, Koutarou, always good for me.”

Bokuto _groaned_ and nearly came right then and there. Akaashi pulled back, looking like the cat who got the cream—which, Bokuto had to admit, was a very fitting simile—and without missing a beat, he leaned forward, adjusted his hips, and sank down on Bokuto’s cock in a single go.

The stretch stung in the slightest—Bokuto was thick and Akaashi had been hasty—but the setter didn’t regret it. Bokuto would have admonished him out of concern, but he was preoccupied with keeping himself from falling apart and cumming like a teen the second he was inside Akaashi.

The ace pushed up on his elbows so that he could press his forehead against Akaashi’s, one hand tracing down his side so he could hold onto his hips.

“Keiji, you’re so good and tight and wet— _fuck_ —so good, Kei—”

And Akaashi was officially ready to move. Even if his praise kink wasn’t as big as Bokuto’s, his boyfriend could certainly run his mouth and very easily get him going. He rocked, slowly at first, but Bokuto’s lovedrunk moan of approval and his own reawakening need compelled him to lift higher and start an actual rhythm.

The first time he lifted up so that only Bokuto’s tip was left inside of him before taking him back in all the way, Bokuto fell backwards on his elbows and Akaashi could feel his erection twitch. He gasped softly, tightening in response, and they found their rhythm. Bokuto’s free hand was everywhere he could touch—thighs, hips, stomach—and his own rhythm wasn’t much of a rhythm as he bucked his hips upwards to meet Akaashi’s. He mumbled and whined whatever sweet nothings—“I love you so much, Keiji, you’re perfect”—and whatever dirty bedroom talk—“You’re so wet, _fuck_ , sucking me in, _oh god_ I need to cum”—came to mind.

Akaashi figured he was nowhere near as close as Bokuto, but it didn’t bother him all that much. He’d already had an orgasm and, while another would have been cool, just getting to unravel his boyfriend was worth the work of riding him. Bokuto whimpered after Akaashi did _something right_ with his hips and Akaashi felt himself throb with arousal again.

Apparently his body had differing sentiments on the matter.

So as Bokuto began to tremble a bit as he always did when he was teetering on the edge of a particularly good orgasm, Akaashi felt himself growing hotter.

He wanted to be there, too, so he reached down to where they were joined to try and thumb his clit some but, well—Bokuto had him beat. Amber eyes were blown so wide with arousal but they didn’t look away for a single second as the ace tried to hold on as best he could with Akaashi riding him with renewed fervor. Bokuto’s thumb circled his clit—not artful or precise in his clouded state of mind, but more than enough to have Akaashi panting and climbing his way to a second orgasm.

They were both a mess without a rhythm—Akaashi worked his hips as best he could, but faltered the closer he came to cumming again, while Bokuto had long since given up. Poor guy could only really focus on not finishing early, but at least he was managing—

That is, until Akaashi looked down at him with a fucking _illegal_ look in his eyes and moaned out his name, knowing fully well just what he was doing.

Bokuto’s hips snapped up erratically as he whined through what seemed to be the orgasm of the century. He couldn’t manage anything but a repeated mantra of _“Keiji, Keiji, Keiji”_ as he rolled his hips through the climax.

Akaashi felt everything—he could feel the cock twitching inside of him, could feel Bokuto’s trembles as he worked his way through one hell of an orgasm, and he swore he could feel just _how much_ of an orgasm his boyfriend had through the thin latex separating them. Everything about Bokuto’s pleasure had him wound up on the edge, and he was almost desperate to find release. He batted Bokuto’s lax hand out of his way and thumbed his clit until—just a few moments later—he shivered and wiggled his way through a very satisfying orgasm. Bokuto whimpered as he tightened around his oversensitive cock, but made absolutely no complaints as his boyfriend fell forward to kiss all over his face in lazy, post coitus affection.

Akaashi murmured a few soft “I love you”s as he carded through Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, content to lay and bask in affection until Akaashi felt they were too gross and made him get up to go shower. Distantly, Akaashi recognized that there was an obnoxious infomercial playing instead of their romcom, but he couldn’t ass himself to untangle from Bokuto’s warmth to clean up, _much less_ to change the channel.

**Author's Note:**

> nya
> 
> update: holy shnapples guys i didnt expect this to get any attention, much less this much love. tysm!!! <3


End file.
